Danse Macabre
by Kalabaw Crap
Summary: "Everybody dances, everybody dies. She will find her own rhythm, without fear, without hesitation and dance long enough to cheat Death himself for the second time." - (Our One Common Thing Rewrite)
1. Turn 1 - Intrusion

DISCLAIMER: If I did own Naruto, the female ninjas would've kicked the boys and Kishimoto's arse into submission but sadly I do not, and so is Code Geass. *sigh

* * *

Title: Danse Macabre (Dance of Death)  
Crossover: Naruto, Code Geass

Total Words (excluding AN): 5, 117 words

Date Started: December 30, 2013

Date Completed: August 18, 2015

Date Published: August 18, 2015

Revisions:

Beta: CP04

Summary: Everybody dances, everybody dies. She will find her own rhythm, without fear, without hesitation and dance long enough to cheat Death, himself for the second time.

* * *

 _You walk into the unknown with only good intentions as your weapons._

 _Despite the tension in your muscles and the tightness of your delicate features, We can see them._

 _They know that you are gone now – "not truly gone" you quickly supplied as you try to give a hard stare at Us, deciphering what strange dream or hallucination you think you must be having. What you know will not work in here but it will in where We will send you and your good intentions that they have taken for granted, they that had everything and you._

 _You that they do not really need._

* * *

 **DANSE MACABRE**

 **TURN 1 - INTRUSION**

* * *

 _Imperial Calendar July 15, 2009 – Japan_

Breathe in. Breathe out- the crunching of dried leaves falls to his deaf ears as he insists on the burning feel of running to nowhere. Rays of sunlight peaks once in a while on his face as he keeps his eyes focused right on ahead. He sees nothing but greenery, but the slight coolness of the wind that swept through his clothes said he was nearing a familiar territory. As he sees the glistening sight of water rushing through a river he stops just as before his feet touches the wet stones.

His chest rapidly heaves up and down; he kneels with his hakama catching dirt stains, hand reaching in to cup some cold water. The lanky figure pauses as he sees his reflection, making him drop his other hand at the side for further support. Unruly, brown hair is sticking up to more bizarre angles than he was accustomed to and so he lifts a hand to touch it and learns that sweat had made it so.

Suzaku's green eyes stare right back as looks again at the water. Focusing his mind to a blank, he stares on, but the face of that little girl with her eyes closed pops up every time. She sits on her wheelchair, desperately trying to move forward as she pleads to him to stop hurting her brother that was groveling at his feet.

 _I…_ he struggles with himself. _I was wrong._

He remembers involuntarily stepping back as he realized that the girl was blind. Suzaku fought with a brother who just wanted to paint a nice picture for his younger sister. _Yes, I am blind. I can't do anything – I can't fight! I can't run away! So please! Stop hurting my brother!_ He stared from the boy and back to the girl. He could not say anything so he ran out of the storehouse with an _I'm sorry!_ and did not look back.

Prejudice got the better of him – he got swayed by the tales of ruthless Britannia conquering different countries and naming them as their different areas. Their tales of conquest irked him as they strip different people of their nationalities along with their rights to call their motherland's name ever again. As of now they have 10 areas all over the world.

When he learned from the news that 2 members of the royal family are to be sent to Japan as a sign of good will, the boy could only scoff at the so-called notion and shut the television off as the image of the Emperor's cold eyes stare through the screen. Those eyes are the same as his father.

He went to his office as he heard from the maids that he just got back from the negation, probably the one he just watched from the news. _What is it this time, Suzaku? You know I'm busy._ He said from his worn, leather desk chair.

He went on about his rant about having those Britannian brats coming in to their country, and how he knows that Britannians never had any good will to start with, that all they wanted was their Sakuradite - that they should just flat-out say to their faces that no kid of the emperor is welcome in their land and that the emperor himself is too.

All it took was Genbu Kururugi's steel gaze to stop him from continuing. He stood up and tucked his hands behind him as he addressed him. His stance of that familiar sight he sees on the television during his public appearances. It made him feel like they are at opposite ends of a field.

 _Suzaku,_ he started, _this country was given to me to lead not just because our family has been in politics for too long, but that I am a very capable leader. I command. I lead. I give the Japanese their pride, to hold their heads high amidst all of this chaos. As my son, I expect you to know that. I also expect you to just do as you are told and leave your head out of this. Politics are not for children - Now leave me be._

One of the guards lead him to the door, Suzaku's view was obscured but he saw his father turn his back on him and stare out the window - as he always does when deep in thought. After that encounter he found out that days later, the two children will be sent to the Shrine – with them – to stay. That added fuel to the fire, and so his misplaced anger simmered as the days went by.

When they finally came, he deliberately waited at the shoddy storehouse and was pleased by the fact that they were not given any special treatment or whatsoever. The basement is isolated but is near the auxiliary building of the shrine with the forest line starting behind it. With just an old yellow bulb to light up the place, there is nothing much to see inside but old things that the members of the Shrine doesn't use anymore, with thick layers of dust covering each item.

A creak was heard as the large wooden door opened, revealing a boy around his age with sleek black hair that framed a pale face. His cautious, violet eyes scanned the dark room as Suzaku hesitated with the confrontation. His courage earlier wavered as each second ticked by; he opted to hide for the moment.

 _How is it Lelouch? How does our new home look like?_ A girl's voice echoed, small and almost fragile.

 _It's…_ Suzaku held his breath as he waited how they will react. He tried to take a peak but hid again as he saw the boy almost nearing his place He could still understand what they were saying despite their heavy accent. _It's_ _great Nunna… The walls are white as snow, with a small picture window with lots and lots of flowers –_

 _Kinda like Euphy's room?_

 _Y-yeah, like her room. It's a bit too small -_ Every word that came from their mouths seemed mocking to him that moment, if only he heard the innocent curiosity in the girl's voice and the slight hesitation of the boy, he would have been spared from the guilt he was feeling right now. But he did not and so he stood with a growing spitfire powering him to move away from hiding. The boy, Lelouch was alerted and demanded who was there.

 _You Britannians have a lot of nerve coming here,_ he remember himself saying with his head held high, trying not to stumble with his English in the middle of his anger, _this place was mine long before you guys ever came! You guys think you can take over Japan?!_

He thought that was enough for them to be scared of him, and so to his surprise, Lelouch retorted back with malice. _Japan also takes over other countries, but you guys do it secretly with money and financial control._

Suzaku, being at loss for words, that simple sentence got him thinking, his mind grasping for facts that could disprove the arrogant Britannian's claim. His mouth hanged out for a moment and so Lelouch continued.

 _Britannia and Japan aren't that different at all._

 _That's a lie!_

 _Oh yeah!? Try asking your father about it!_

His mind reeled at the taunting and thought of something to rebuff what the boy said, he just wouldn't accept that his country is the same as that brat's. _You lie about everything! About the walls as white as snow! There's no picture window in this storehouse –_

 _Stop it!_ With every word he spoke, he didn't get to hear that soft gasp in front of him, he was blind to everything but only the boy in front of him. He feels every muscle inside of him aching to just hurt him, to get physical, to get on with it. And when the boy went in to get a hit on him, he readily and seamlessly countered it with move he learned from Tohdoh-sensei and sent him on his back to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

 _Stupid-_ Punch _._

 _Brit-_ Kick, kick.

 _Do Not-_ Punch, kick, punch.

 _Insult-_ Punch.

 _Us Japanese!_

 _You barbarian!_ Lelouch managed to say in between his gasps. He managed to get himself to be in a fetal position with his arms shielding his head and his legs tucked in.

 _P-please stop._

At first it was so soft that Suzaku thought he imagined it but the weak girl repeated herself and this time her desperation leaking into her voice as she continued to hear her brother's beating.

 _Please stop!_

This time it manages to catch Suzaku's attention to look at her. It was only a minute but it felt longer than that as he continued to study her face and how her eyes are closed, her eyes unmoving beneath those films of skin over it _. A-are you?_

 _Yes, I am blind. I can't do anything – I can't fight! I can't run away! So please! Stop hurting my brother!_

He continues to stare on, never minding that that Lelouch boy was crawling away from him to get near the girl, his breaths ragged, but his gaze on Suzaku was full of hate. Suzaku looks from Lelouch and back to the girl and runs out with his apology barely audible to the two Brittanian children.

His mind pulling him back to the present, he splashes over his reflection, making it muddled and wavy.

The young boy finally shifts from his position, takes a sharp inhale - feeling choked, he feels his eyes burning, and blinking away the tears he stands to makes his way back to the dojo.

* * *

"Are you alright brother?"

Nunally has been asking that question for a while now, ever since that young Kururugi beat him up, every move he makes hurt even though it has been almost a week since that incident. It doesn't help that he's cleaning up their supposed living quarters. Those big boxes they've been keeping have nothing but Shrine garbage and a bit of some overused clothes and whatnots, nothing interesting so why not throw them out?

His stomach rumbled all of a sudden, his frail body asking for nourishment. Trying not to think much of it, Lelouch continues with his cleaning, taking the now empty box inside the storehouse. He will need to finish cleaning first before going to the local market to buy their food – a knock was heard.

"Here is your breakfast, children. Will you please accept it this time, little boy?"

An old woman wearing a plum-colored kimono asked, her gray hair in a bun. She has been doing so since they came here. Haruka-baa seems to be in charge of their food for their duration of stay here at the shrine, despite the many times Lelouch denied her offer, she has been always looked out for the two of them, offering him small tips like where to buy the best fish, produce or whatnot and also providing them the cooking pans. She has also asked the Prime Minister to hand them the small allowance their half-siblings send them since he wouldn't accept the food she cooks them that it's gnawing at his conscience the more he says no.

"I will just buy some fish again, Haruka-baa, its not you, its just…"

"I understand, I'll always be waiting at the kitchens just in case you change your mind, little one." Then she mentioned that they have strawberry cake as desert, and that they will be having stew for dinner. After another set of cooking and housekeeping tips, the old woman goes her way with her gentle smile.

 _Strawberry cake sounded nice though..._ Lelouch thought as he did the final sweep of dust outside the door. _Nunally would've enjoyed that with Earl Gray tea._

Speaking of which, the little girl comes into view with a slight shine of sweat on her skin. Nunally had insisted she help him in at least something, to which Lelouch was adamant at first, but he finally gave in after she threw a small tantrum of not talking to him.

"Are you done with folding the clothes Nunally?" Lelouch puts the broom aside and takes out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat on her brow, to which the little girl pouts and takes it to do herself. "You could have done it inside though, the summers here are hotter."

"A little heat wouldn't hurt, brother! After all, we would be staying here now, we have to get used to things like these." She then smiles at him. He could still imagine her violet eyes' shining despite that it is behind her closed eyelids.

 _Stay here huh? For how long?_

After finishing up, he left Nunally to wonder around the Shrine while he goes to the market with their watchmen having a good distance away from him while he does his errands. He took his time remembering more of the stores and roads in this town. The first time he was around here, people gave him varying looks, from hatred to disgust, curiosity to plain apathy. He didn't mind them, as long as they do business with him and sell him produce, he wouldn't careless. There were some pleasant encounters though, he keeps those in mind like the time a storekeeper gave him a Reward Points Card, now he frequents the store more and the owner gives him a discount or so after exchanging small talk.

With the ingredients in his small bag, Lelouch and the watchmen make their way back to the shrine on the main dirt road when he was suddenly shoved face first to the ground, small stones scrapped him, making him feel small stings on his face, knees, elbows, and hands. The vegetables and fish are strewn all over the ground, dirt clinging to it. Hearing animated taunting he couldn't discern since it was Japanese, he makes his way to the ingredients and shields them with his back, making quick glances to the watchmen only to see they were just silently watching him get beaten by 3 snot-nosed Japanese brats.

He fights a bitter laugh from escaping his lips with his quieted whimpers of pain from the ensuing beating. Lelouch sees in his mind's eye the Aries villa, with his mother in her beautiful blue gown with Nunally running around with the blue hat she took from their mother. A hard hit on his face changed the scenery to blood on his face and their bodies, with his father's cold violet eyes staring him down.

That was enough to for him to correct his form noticing that some of the vegetable were already caught in the chaos. He tries to pick some up but his hand was stepped on. His violet eyes could burn the ground now as he toughs it out, seeming like an eternity.

He will live.

He will not let these simple-minded brats get in his way of taking care of Nunally. He will live and not ask help from these barbarians, he will not show helplessness, he would not cry. He would not give them the pleasure of getting a rise out of him. Lelouch will show them.

He hears another voice, suddenly the beatings stop and hurried footsteps resounded; Lelouch dares not to reflect the small stirrings of gratitude at his chest for this. Gathering the ingredients foremost, he sees the Prime Minister's son staring at him with an undiscernible eye. He then talks to the watchmen, asking them something, obviously irritated.

"They are just watchmen, here to ensure that I wouldn't do anything stupid like running away or try to kill myself."

"But…"

"Why did you help me anyways, you hate Brittanians don't you?"

The boy admitted it. "I hate Brittania… but I _hate_ bullies picking on the weak more."

Taking a quick look at his body, the prince laughs bitterly. "A weakling, huh? I suppose I am."

The Prime Minister's son is obviously stupid and dense as he asked why he laughed; pressing on, Lelouch finally settled on saying that it was a loser's laugh, a way to protect the heart. He notices his Reward Points Card at the boy's feet and asked him to step aside so he could get it. He needs four more points to get another big discount at the store. The boy looked at him incredulously as he said it and patted the card clean; looking it over for any scratches, hoping that it would not make the card void. After that, he picked the coins that also fell out and put it in his pockets.

"It's your entire fault, quit being so stubborn! You go out there knowing that they will beat you up! Why don't you just eat the food we give you, it's not poisoned." He moves closer as if he wanted to check up on the black-haired boy.

"I know."

"Then eat it! "

"I am here and I will _live._ "

"huh? But you are living." _How stupid is he?_

"I will live with using my own strength, and soon I won't be dead, Nunally too." _You wouldn't understand_. And so Lelouch makes his way back at the Shrine, limping while thinking that Nunally must be hungry by now.

* * *

Today he was scolded at the dojo by Todoh-sensei, he was off-duty in order to teach him, per his father's request but he was slipping up even on the most basic of katas. The instructor was quick to catch on things, Suzaku muses as the strong man guessed that it was that Brittanian Prince that got him so riled up. It has been a little over a month since the siblings first got here, but Suzaku still couldn't find what is that is so infuriating about that Britannian Prince. Todoh-sensei suggested that he should befriend him and that maybe he refused their food because he was afraid it was poisioned.

 _If my father wanted him dead, it wouldn't be as so discreet as a poisoning. Only Britannians use cheap tricks such as that!_

Sensei had replied that everything is not solved by brawns and fighting it out. Must be what they call passive-aggressiveness from what Suzaku remembers eavesdropping behind the wooden oak door of his father's meeting room, it was mentioned a lot. Is it what that Brittanian Prince was doing? Being passive-aggressive just to spite them since he has no power to exhaust in unfamiliar territories? He did say he knows that the food was not poisoned, then why won't he eat it? The brown-haired boy waited for the surge of hate to course through him again but to his surprise, nothing came. It was only his eyes feeling heavy and his shoulders drooping. He felt like he had just done a hundred laps of handstands around the shrine, not that he has ever done it before.

"Suzaku-kun, the Prime Minister wants to see you."

That got Suzaku up from his comfortable position on the wooden floor of the dojo, since his father rarely asks for him. He then asked the guard to relay that he was going to be there soon after he cleans up properly, minding that he probably smells like a dried up sweat rag. The excitement soon wore off as he got out of the bath and headed for the conference room. He had always wanted to be inside, to listen, to say what's on his mind, to…

The door swings open by a guard before he could knock and nobody paid him any attention as he took a seat besides another elderly member of the council.

"Britannia is asking for more Sakuradite, what should we do?" A balding old man, pinches the bridge of his nose as he looks over pictures before handing them to the others. "Their forces struck naval fleets at the outskirts of our territory. The European Union has already fallen prey to their tactics and lost some areas."

Suzaku drifts back to the time the Britannian Prince thought he was going to harm his little sister when he absentmindedly went to the storehouse. It was his and where he spent most of his time at before they occupied it. He just couldn't shake off that slimy feeling on his skin knowing that that little girl expects him to harm her. He wouldn't. Then he got into another argument with the black-haired boy, calling Brittania a thief.

 _You're right, that is what Britannia is like: acts of aggression backed by military force, high-handed diplomacy, elitism, no country is worse than we are._

He spoke as if he doesn't associate himself with his country anymore, but he is a prince right? Why would he?

 _But you know what? Japan isn't much different. You played the Chinese Federation against Britannia, a dirty game for your own profit. You practice dual diplomacy with the Sakuradite mines, you exploit poor third world nations – Yeah, so as for getting down and dirty, Japan is right there._

As he got irritated again, Suzaku raised his fist ready to strike down on the Prince spewing all these meticulous politics down his face. _He is smart, but he shouldn't be acting high and mighty about it. He is just a kid, a Britannian, just a hostage!_ But the Britannian Prince didn't flinch from his physical threat and even noted that it was a thing Britannians would do.

Currently, his father sits back further on his worn-leather reclining chair. Hurried mumbles were heard but Suzaku is still deep in thought never minding the councilmen spouting figures and statistics from budgets to casualties and other terms he doesn't know yet. Then a raspy voice speaks out, immediately silencing the small arguments that ensued. "So you plan to announce the wedding after the General Elections, Genbu? Aren't you being a little bit confident?"

To this, Suzaku raises an eyebrow. Whose engagement is it? To whom? He did not notice he had spoken that aloud.

"Me. To the Britannian Princess."

"You mean?" _that little girl in wheelchair?_ "But she!" The brown-haired boy protested to his father and asked him to reconsider, that he can marry her instead! As funny as it sounds to him saying it.

"Understand that while it is called a marriage, it is only politics." His father looks at him straight on. "Do not protest anymore, it needs to be me who she marries, and the one you have to marry has already been chosen long ago. I brought you here in this meeting to listen to our adult conversation since it concerns your future and I expected you to act up on the responsibility of being more than an ordinary Japanese citizen, you being my son."

The other members were obviously deep in thought at this new reveal while Suzaku's young mind was reeling seeing the small little girl next to his father. The desire to inform the siblings was strong, his feet was inching to bolt out and do it already. His eyes darting back and forth between the members and the door, he glances upon the owner of that raspy voice – Taizo Kirihara of the Kirihara Industries. He has sent a small, almost unnoticeable smirk at the young boy obviously seeing his discomfort.

Soon the councilmen were arguing again, Suzaku did not have the patience to listen to it right now. He was relieved when his father asked him to leave and did not hesitate to show it by dashing through the door.

"What are we going to do, Prime Minister? We cannot keep this up with Britannia any longer. The Chinese Federation is also losing interest."

Genbu sighed and and his eyes scanned to the right memorabilia table for that old thing; he looked at a picture of a once peaceful life, the glare of the sun blocking half of her face but her smile was still seen, hand in his, the other cradling an infant Suzaku in her arms.

The brown-haired boy did not want to be back at the conference room for a while, even if it is his father that asks him to. He will have to decline and act busy. His feet dragged him to the storehouse but the siblings were nowhere to be found. He pounded and pounded on the door only to open it and see that nobody was inside. _Why do I feel like I have to tell them? Do they even know? This is a grown-up thing; we kids can't do anything about that._ Still he insisted on at least knowing that the siblings have escaped or see them so he could tell them. So far he was feeling a bit relieved as he had scouted most of the Shrine premises and did not see the siblings anywhere until he saw a discarded wheelchair on the long flight of stone stairs leading up to the red Shine Torii. Not a second after, he saw the Britannian prince rush out of the trees, sweat making his clothes cling to his body and his chest heaving up and down at a dangerously rapid pace, calling out for Nunally.

His eyebrows knitted together, he look away once he got out and noticed that Suzaku was there. The defeat was on his eyes and had stream down his cheeks, glistening. He had never seen the Brit in such a state before.

"Lelouch." He started steadily. "What is it? …is she missing?"

"It's none of your business." He is regaining his breath now.

"She is gone isn't she?"

"So what if she is!"

"We could look for her together." _Why does he have to be stubborn?_

"I don't want your help!" His hands shook. "…not from a Japanese. You hate Britannians right? So just leave me alone."

 _He's wrong._ Lelouch continued on talking how his father is going to be mad for him helping a Brit, how it is between siblings – _Britannian_ siblings. Hearing him talk and talk about Brits and Japanese made Suzaku's head hurt more and more.

"Don't give me that!" He didn't notice how the other boy took a step back. "I am sick of this thing about Brits and Japanese! I am searching for her because _I want to!_ I am Suzaku Kururugi, an honored son of Japan! I don't need a reason to save who I wanna save or do what I wanna do!"

Lelouch looked so surprised that he didn't get to protest as Suzaku managed to grab on clothes on his shoulder and drag him back to the forest. For a while seeing that the black-haired boy did not protest, he let go and they walked in silence. He feels lighter now, and decided that what he said must have been his heart's desires. He even let a small smile on his face and eventually, a chuckle.

"What are you chuckling about?" demanded Lelouch.

Suzaku made sure to stop and face the black-haired boy and with a high pompous voice, he started. "Oh it's just a loser's laugh, a way to protect your heart" He had even made the gesture of cradling his hands on his chests and bats his eyelashes at the now irritated boy. "Self-derision?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Geez Lelouch, lighten up!" Then he started to laugh again at the boy and then looked at him head-on. "I know we haven't started on good terms, mostly it being my fault. All I said back there, I meant it. And this searching for your sister," Suzaku gestured around the forest before giving a respectful bow with the grace only Japanese people could muster. "Please accept it as my apology."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku for a good amount of time, eyebrows knit together. "Have you no shame as a guy, blurting all of these things?"

"H-hey! Just accept it as it is!" Suzaku broke out of his bow then locked his right arm over the black haired boy's head, trapping it under his armpits.

"Eww, you smell, you Japanese!" This prompted Suzaku to trap Lelouch further to make him smell it more. To his surprise, the prince suddenly laughed. It was a nice sound for a change, compared to the usual arguments they had in the past.

They eventually fell into amiable silence, looking for Nunally. It did not take that long for them to find the girl curled under a big tree, her clothes dirty with dried-up bloody scrapes on her arms and legs. She must have crawled away from the Shrine and made good distance. They couldn't talk to her much since she had just cried and cried on Lelouch's arms until she fell asleep. He then offered to carry the little girl, seeing that Lelouch has been exhausted from running around more than his fair share, and the burden of worry weighing down on him. It took a little convincing but he managed to get him to agree, with him only grumbling _exercise nut_ under his breath as he sees Suzaku's grinning face.

He then suggested a shortcut to which the black-haired boy agreed without protest this time. It's the route where they cross the shallow part of the river that leads straight to the storehouse. On the way to the river he still can't wipe the smile on his face thinking that things have changed for the better. That a month before, he was on that river, confused. Now he sees eye to eye with the boy he thought he had hated.

"Suzaku… is that?"

"What is it, Lelouch?" He sped up a bit to reach the boy that was out of the tree lines. It was the river. There wasn't anything different other than… _Wait, is that…?_

There was a girl splayed down on the rocky riverside, her unnaturally long pink hair tangling around her naked body, twigs and rocks, catching a few leaves that had fallen from the trees – a girl with a strange violet diamond adorning the center of her forehead.

* * *

 **END OF TURN 1 - INTRUSION**

* * *

Author's Note:

If you guys were wondering, I did write this by end of 2013 but only left the first part and wrote the rest for the past 2 days - Incredibly lazy, no? Most of the things here are canon like Genbu planning on having Nunally as a political bride, the quarrels they had and etc. You will find them on Youtube as Audio Dramas.

As for updates, I guess its monthly, or twice a month, depending on how busy I will be at college. If it takes me longer to update, I will make sure it is worth the wait.

I hope you guys like this rewrite. I gave it all I can, and cross my fingers that my writing skills are better compared before.

P.S. Shoutout to my Beta, CP04! I love you! Thank you for making me bold enough to do this and let others read my work.

 **READ! REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE!**


	2. Turn 2 - From Distant Lands

DISCLAIMER: Y'all know the drill, I only borrow these characters to satisfy plot bunnies.

* * *

Title: Danse Macabre (Dance of Death)  
Crossover: Naruto, Code Geass

Total Words (excluding AN): 4, 215 words

Date Started: September 11, 2015

Date Completed: April 3, 2016

Date Published: April 3, 2016

Revisions:

Beta: None

Summary: Everybody dances, everybody dies. She will find her own rhythm, without fear, without hesitation and dance long enough to cheat Death himself for the second time.

* * *

 **DANSE MACABRE**

 **TURN 2 – FROM DISTANT LANDS**

* * *

 _Imperial Calendar August 20, 2009 – Japan_

"Lelouch turned into a fatty!" and she squeals in delight, her brother is mimicking a Japanese Sumo Wrestler as part of a game they're playing. Suzaku was winning while her brother tries to hide a pout at the impending loss. In the game of Suguraa… Sugo… - Nunally still finds it hard to pronounce Japanese words but this game the two are playing, it is more about luck than strategy much to Lelouch's dismay.

"A Japanese can't lose in a game of _Sugoroku_!" The brown-haired boy said before chuckling.

"This game just makes no sense! Don't you guys have that sort of chess?"

"You mean _Shogi_? ….I don't know how that works."

"You're Japanese, aren't you?"

"I hate complicated games like that."

"And that's why you're stupid."

"What? Now you've said it!"

And the two boys engage in a tickle fight as they both tease each other names that meant a lot different a week ago in between laughs. It still surprises Nunally that the two get along so well that you would not believe they were at each other's throats back then. She used to get away from the Japanese boy, Suzaku most of the time after he had beaten up her brother on their first meeting. When she heard that she will have to marry Prime Minister Kururugi, her whole body felt cold and heavy.

They saved her in the forest, she cried and cried until she could cry no more and fell asleep in her big brother's arms. Then when woke up at the shed, lying downat a tatami mat. The two boys were silent were silent until she hesitantly asked how the two of them were - teasing words were thrown and then they had their first friendly banter. He was not a hooligan as she had first thought; he was far from that, he was just as scared and confused as they are with not knowing how to deal with children of a monarchy with a bad reputation.

As much as her big brother Lelouch tries to shield her from how the world works, Nunally's young curiosity managed to find ways to smooch conversations with palace people back at home.

" _Lady Antoinette? Uhh…"_

 _The young woman gave her a look of irritation as she was interrupted from her reading in the gardens. Young Nunally cowered behind her small hands as if it could shield her from the woman's ire. After a minute of this the woman broke into a small chuckle before patting down the grass beside her, gesturing Nunally to sit. She happily bounced near Antoinette her violet eyes creasing in mirth._

" _So what is it, you little she-devil?"_

 _Neverminding the mean nickname, Nunally bursts questions after questions at the young Britannian. "Is it true that we already conquered 9 countries? Why do we need so? Is Father really as mean as people say? Why are we so many?"_

 _Antoinette waited for young Nunally to finally empty her dam of questions before sighing. "You see, Nunally, The Holy Britannian Empire is…"_

Sugarcoated as they might be, Nunally has pieced together a not so pleasing picture of Britannia. And so when they were brought to Japan, a small fear of her manifested that maybe, just maybe, some Japanese would take matters into their own hands and deal with them as sort of a revenge for their Father's crimes. The fear was made real when she has seen the murder of their mother with her own eyes. Nothing was impossible, nothing was safe, this she had learned at the tender age of 7.

"Nunally! Your brother is such a sore loser!" She has also learned to cherish simple moments such as spending the afternoon with people she cherished, and somehow Suzaku has joined that small circle.

Even when deep in thought she could still hear the two boys go at it. Since she had lost her eyesight, her other senses made up for it. She wants to see again. Nothing larger than wanting to see the world again fills her heart. To see her brother smile again, sunsets, watch theatre, anything! It is alright if she cannot walk anymore, if only she can have her sight back.

A hand touched her own when a hazy image formed in her mind. "its your turn! Show your brother how it's supposed to be played!"

Nunally squeaks a laugh and then played a couple of more turns.

* * *

After playing Sugoroku, Suzaku mentioned that there will be an earthquake drill to be held at the town this afternoon. This piqued Lelouch's interest as that earthquakes are not familiar to Britannian lands compared to Japan, part of the Asian Ring of fire, this was normal occurrence. With some coaxing and assuring that they could ask some guards to watch over them so that they could go, the two boys made plans. Nunally stayed behind, reassuring them that she will take a nap instead, Suzaku promising her that he'll get the little girl a souvenir.

The brown haired boy walked with a little smile on his face down the corridor, passing identical, traditional looking doors. Ahead, one door slid open, revealing Haruka-baa-san, with a basin full of wet towels. She greeted the old lady with a bow and a smile and then peered inside.

This is something different, good news in fact!

The girl was sitting upright looking blankly at her hands in her lap, seemingly oblivious to Suzaku's obnoxious inquiry about her health from the kind old lady near the sliding door.

"Has she told you anything? Is her fever down? Can we go see her?"

Haruka-baa-san patiently answered the young boy's questions, chuckling once in a while obviously finding his unwavering interest at the girl adorable.

"Now, Suzaku-sama, she is good to go, she has been up the past few days you see." This made Suzaku pout, not knowing this. "Ah-ah-AH!" she then put up one finger in the air in true grandmotherly sense and continued. "I know you and the other children would want to take her out and talk to her as soon as she was up, judging on how she is now she seemed to like to keep to herself. I just made sure to respect that and give her a couple more days before she can bear with your barrage of questions – be mindful though!"

 _Of course I know that!_ Suzaku thought. He then peered again at the girl who was now looking at them with her bright emerald eyes. Her hair pooled down around her, reminding the brown haired boy of the first time he and Lelouch found her in the river. A blush suddenly bloomed on his face, remembering that she was naked by then – why was she naked?

It seems he asked that aloud and the girl focused her attention on him instead. Haruka-baa-san thwacked him on the head for the question which he did not understand.

"Don't ask her those type of questions, Suzaku-sama. It is inappropriate. Now go on – and don't give me that look dear boy! I am not going to have _that_ talk to you, go pester your father about it!"

Suzaku still looked puzzled about _that_ talk is about but nonetheless walked inside the room and sat beside the girl. He made sure to move her pink hair aside before he sat down and smiled. It was soft, he noted. The girl patiently looked at him. She had porcelain skin and a heart-shaped face, her cheeks looking full and having a slight blush. The violet diamond on her forehead, although it seems weird since he did not know what it was for, suited her. She wore a plain green Kimono with a yellow Obi hugging her waist. He liked the color on her.

"So… How are yah?"

The girl looked down her lap again, having her unusually long hair create a curtain for her face.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi! Me and my friend found you, would be nice if we know your name." _Oh wait, does she even speak Japanese? She looks a bit like a Britannian…_

And then only when it seems like she considered it, she finally spoke. "…Sakura."

This makes him smile even more! "So you do speak Japanese! I thought you were Britannian for a second there – Ah! Your name fits you! I have never seen anybody with hair like yours, you see, it is really pretty." This prompted a blush on the girl. "Would you like to go with us? We are going to town, It must've been lonely to be cooped up in here for a week."

The pinkette then lifted her face to reveal a shy smile and then a small nod.

* * *

The Shrine Torii was high and red, its vibrant color stands out in the forest. It wasn't a pretty thing to look at unlike Clovis' paintings, but it's got something that captivates him for some reason. _I guess Japan has its cultural appeal._

Lately their guards are becoming lax around them, especially after Nunally apologized for the trouble they have caused when she ran away. He could sigh and close his eyes in bliss as he thinks about his cute, little sister's innocent charms – _I bet she could even take over the world that way._

"Lelouch, you're wearing that creepy face of yours again."

 _Damn Kururugi._

He opens his eyes to see colors of pink, green and yellow behind Suzaku's back. It was the girl they brought back to the shrine. Guards were behind her, their faces unreadable more than every because of those shades they recently started wearing. What is it about this girl that they are sticking closer to them than usual? If this keeps up, they won't be able to execute the plan.

"Hey don't scare Sakura, geez can't you calm down that constipated face of yours for a second?" Suzaku then stepped back so that the girl was directly in Lelouch's line of vision. He lend out a hand for her to shake after introducing himself. There was a good short time of awkwardness that he thought that she is either rude, or just very shy. She just stared at his hand. Suzaku whispered something at her that made her look at the boy.

"S-sakura." And then shook his hands in a weird manner as if she hadn't know what it is for.

"She is a bit quiet and shy so there is that." The brown haired boy grinned.

Suzaku-sama you have not asked permission from the Prime Minister if Sakura-san is cleared to go." One guard asked in monotone. "The Prime Minister might not be pleased"

This made Suzaku pout. "That is why you guys are here for, to look over us. If ever he gets mad, it will be at me." The main guard could only sigh and walk ahead.

The walk to town was uneventful; the three children walked closely, with the two boys talking about random things while Sakura could only listen in and shyly nod once in a while. They were flanked by 6 guards that kept looking around the area for anything suspicious.

As they got closer to town, specifically the market place, Suzaku eyed Lelouch and all of a sudden the air around the two boys changed which was gone unnoticed by the guards. The busy chatter of people and vendors calling out potential buyers drowned out any conversation that could be heard even if you were just 5 steps away. _This is good, now they won't hear us._

"Suzaku, how are we supposed to do this now? Sakura doesn't know what to do – we don't know if she can even run right after recovering."

The boy discreetly looked at their surroundings and instantly lit up. He eyes Lelouch and prompted him to follow his gaze. There was a bike, it had a seat behind for riding in tandem. Yes, they could do that but can Suzaku keep up with a bike?

As if he read his mind, Suzaku supplied, "Hey, I guess I will have some endurance training today. I know I can't outrun the guards so I will need to shake them off as quickly as possible, so meet you at our usual spot?"

The rose-haired girl could only look at them as if she said _Really now?_ Written all over her face. He did not expect that expression on her though; he did not dislike it too. "You could stay here with them if you want to you know, we're not forcing anything on you." The girl immediately put on a pout, must be a NO then.

They were getting closer to the bike and Lelouch was feeling a bit nervous. After brief eye contact when a cabbage cart crossed behind them, the three children disappeared in the crowd prompting a few annoyed curses from the guards that quickly went on a pursuit. Initially Lelouch was leading Sakura to the bike but after a few minutes he already felt out of breath. As he looked back at Sakura he could've sworn he saw the end of an eye roll and was taken by surprise as she took his hand and lead him to a vegetable stall to hide under its table.

The stall table had a few holes and so they saw Suzaku being chased by the all of the guards since they have lost sight of them. In a few minutes he regained his breath and the girl tugged his sleeves to signal that they must go out.

They were wary, hiding once in a while on the way to the bike. After that running he did, he estimated he couldn't even be a challenge if they were chased and spotted again. As he saw the bike and was about to grab the handle, Sakura's hand quickly did so before he could blink. Then the girl was staring at him to submission – "What gives?"

The girl then made a mockery at his panting earlier. Okay, she didn't really do it to mock him but he was offended nonetheless. "Okay, okay I get your point." The girl then grasped the handle tightly, not backing down. "But you just recovered! You shouldn't strain yourself and besides, this is a bike. It's not that hard." This time he's really sure now that Sakura does some eye rolls.

After a few more minutes of staring at each other to submission, Lelouch relented as he checked the area for guards and waited for her to mount the bike before he went to sit behind. Despite wearing a kimono, the girl got on the bike with ease and started to pedal at a leisurely phase. The Britannian prince instructed her on what turn to take and enjoyed the silence although once in a while he wondered if Suzaku was alright.

The bike suddenly bumped up so he had to hold on close to Sakura's waist for balance, he quickly let go once the ride was okay with his cheeks feeling warm. He then opted to stare at the back of her head, noting how her bun was actually a long braid that was probably made into a bun because of its length.

The girl was quiet but has a lot of personality from what he has seen so far. Where did she come from anyways?

"Suzaku-san can take care of himself, so don't worry."

Lelouch could only hum in response as silently watch again as the scenery change to trees and dirtpaths. He didn't expect the girl to talk as he was already guessing the girl was a mute. The trail was slowly turning uphill and he offered to bike for the two of them but the girl stubbornly refused by keeping on pedaling, ripping her yukata in the process. She seemed to dwell on it for a while as she kept on passing glances at the long rip exposing her left leg.

"I offered to pedal earlier you know, it could have been avoided."

"I know. I estimated that you didn't have the stamina to do it yourself, what more with me on the back – I just felt bad about the Yukata, baa-sama lent it to me after all. I feel ungrateful."

The boy tried not to be insulted at the remark as it is true, if he was alone he would've just walked the bike uphill instead of burning himself up.

"Hey you two!"

The two of them broke into a smile as they see Suzaku at the top of the hill waving at them. Sakura pedaled even faster until they made it. The Brittannian prince offered a hand to Sakura to help her get down the bike. She was panting a bit and looked a bit tired which made him feel bad a bit.

Suzaku must've thought the same, getting closer to the girl and rubbing her back in circles with the other hand holding her steady. "Man Lelouch, are you that physically pathetic that you have to let Sakura pedal for you?"

"Hey! She made me do it!"

"Don't you have any man pride?"

The petal-haired girl suddenly burst into laughs and surprised the two halting their argument. I want you two to know that just because I am girl I am not invalid, that is actually sexist! Man pride? Pshh!" She proceeded to laugh some more.

The two boys joined in later on, laughing. They later sat on over the ledge of a cliff at the other side of the hill overseeing a perfect view of the town. A loud alarm cut through the air and people came out, herded over by police as they followed the drill. The two boys were talking excitingly about how everything would be if there were different emergencies due to the most outrageous reasons letting their imaginations wild with Lelouch occasionally shooting down some ideas with his logic. The drill was repeated a few times, then sun's rays mellowing a bit which meant that sunset was near.

"So Sakura" Suzaku started, "Where do you go home to?"

Any signs of earlier merriment disappeared on the girl's face, Lelouch wanted to smack the Prime Minister's son for blurting out such a question but he was curious too. The group was silent for a few minutes and so the Britannian prince was about the change the line of conversation when she suddenly spoke.

"First of all," She then faced the two boys and bowed her head. "I would like to thank you two for saving me at the river." She then raised her head and continued. "To be honest, I am confused about everything. I didn't even know what year and date it is when I first woke up to Haruka-baa-san tending to my fever. Everything I look at is so… unfamiliar."

Sakura then hugged her knees as she stare out at the sun starting to set, painting her face orange and casting soft shadows on her face. "I don't remember anything except for a name – Is it even mine? Why did I even end up at that river, don't I have parents to go back to? Is there anyone looking for me? How would I know if I do not remember?"

Lelouch could sense her exhaustion by her voice, also her struggle. The two boys make eye contact while the girl forces down her tears, burrowing her face down on her knees. As if on cue the two boys scooted closer to the girl's side and put a hand on her shoulders.

Eventually the guards saw them as they made their way back to the village. They were reprimanded of course and went back the Shrine. If they noticed the two boys walking much closer to the girl, they didn't say.

* * *

The following days at the Shrine was so much fun than before with Sakura around. Nunally finally has someone to talk to other than the two boy about everything she could think of. Lelouch likes to think that the girl has found an older sister in Sakura and the same could be said for the girl wth no memories. He is then reminded of the time in the villa, bittersweet.

"I've been accepted into the Kururugi household as a housekeeper." She said sometime, making all of them rejoice now that the petal haired girl could stay with them.

The Sakura that they all now know contrasted the first one they have met. She could be quiet at times and then loud the next, berating the boys on whatever pointless thing they have been fighting about. Much to Lelouch's surprise, the girl could match his line of thoughts, this he found out when they were talking of an escape plan from the guards again. He has yet to ask her for a game of chess as she is still reading about it at the Shrine library.

Observing the petal-haired girl from afar doing laundry, the young prince theorizes on how she could have ended on that river. One of theories he has was that she might have been planted there to infiltrate the Prime Minister's house. As much as he hated the idea he has to consider each possible scenario but then again if the Prime Minister let her stay then they had not found anything on the girl or maybe they found out she was actually an orphan? That was highly likely.

"Nee Lelouch, what's human trafficking?" He once remembered Suzaku asking him. The boy said that he eavesdropped a bit on the adults when they were talking about Sakura, they said they captured some with some female children in custody near the area, trying to pass the boarder. He didn't know how to answer Suzaku that time and kept silent. He then decided that forgetting is a mercy.

He was surprised as he didn't notice the said girl at his back peering over where she was supposed to be earlier, good thing he only inwardly yelped. "If you think that deeply you'll get wrinkles earlier! Hmm…" She then did a mock pose for thinking before sighing. "You'll still be pretty by then."

"Could you please stop saying things like that!" His cheeks felt warm again.

"Sakura's right, brother. You are pretty!" Nunally appeared, with Suzaku wheeling her to Sakura's side as if showing their side of the argument.

"Should we look for a wig now?" Suzaku added.

They were all having fun at his expense, snickering.

"Suzaku," Sakura then nudged the said boy. "I was wondering… could I try that maneuver you did with your sensei?"

All of them then found themselves later at the dojo after Suzaku relented to another Sakura stare-down. He said that if they were going to throw each other around then they should be somewhere safe with the padded floors of the dojo.

The siblings then made themselves comfortable at the side, giving enough room for the two to do whatever it is they wanted to do.

"I didn't know that you actually watch this exercise nut train." He asked Sakura.

"It just so happens I sweep around the area when it's their training time. It's funny how Suzaku- _sama_ gets thrown off in the air multiple times to count." The girl yelled back in response from her position eliciting a protest from her supposed opponent.

She is required now to use that honorific for the boy as she is serving their house but Suzaku insisted that she didn't have to if they were away from the adults though it doesn't stop the girl from using it against him from time to time.

From his position he sees the two bow down to each other as per fighting etiquette before the brown-haired boy proceeded to instruct the girl on how to do the maneuver which was basically flipping him over after a few dodges. They then started and Lelouch was surprised on how fast Sakura could be from dodging Suzaku's mock attacks, he could also guess that the boy was surprised but nothing could beat his reaction when Sakura flipped him over and he flew into the air.

The Prince let out a cheer and then proceeded to wheeling Nunally close to where the two are. Sakura is staring at her hands as if in disbelief while Suzaku helped himself up, rubbing places where he is probably feeling sore which were most probably his whole body if Lelouch had to judge where he is touching.

"I shouldn't have said to go all out." Cried Suzaku. "I should've been prepared thinking you're stronger than you looked."

 _She did pedal us both for an hour uphill._ Lelouch inwardly agreed.

"That is how it is done, Suzaku." They all turned their heads to the source of the voice.

"Todoh-sensei!" Suzaku exclaimed.

* * *

He walks the floating steps to the Temple in the clouds. How long would he have to wait? He forgets his patience whenever he steps to this place. He could not wait for his plans to be made reality – for their dreams to come true.

The clouds dissolve away to reveal the massive surface of what could be described as a planet by its sheer size alone, shadows hiding how far along and big it is.

His violet eyes widen in surprise. "What corrupted this world?"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO – FROM DISTANT LANDS**

* * *

Author's Note:

I am itching to write where the action happens! Also… I am surviving my first break-up. Everything is not as shitty (emphasis on hurt, haha..ha *cries) anymore so I finally got to finish this.

*sigh

Hope you guys enjoy!

 **READ! REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE!**


End file.
